Warmth
by Seraphyl
Summary: What happens when Tohru discovers a secret within her own family? What if she finds another girl like herself? Please R


Warmth

Ch.1: Not Tohru

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or other characters owned by Natsuki Takaya. I do own Tohya Hikaru. She is my creation and mine only. I have copyrighted this character for future progression. Please do not steal Tohya Hikaru. If you do, I will be forced to use legal action against you. Arigatou.

Wow, that was one long disclaimer I wrote.. possibly the longest. Now on with the story.

They day began with the regular morning routine. Tohru woke up early to make breakfast for everyone. Kyo awoke a few minutes later to do some training. Yuki awoke a bit later, but was still in a dreamy state. Shigure came out of his room last with a loud "good morning" acknowledged by only Tohru. Yuki and Kyo ignored him and his weird "doggy" ways of greeting. (A/N: Hahah!)

"Sayonara, children! Study hard in school to get to where your cousin Shigure is now! Hohohoho!!" Shigure called to them.

"Hai, Shigure-san, we will!" Tohru said, smiling. They then turned to walk towards their school.

"Yuki-kun, daijoubu, ne?" Tohru asked with concern.

"Honda-san, I'm perfectly fine.. Don't worry. I'm just still in a daze..." Yuki said assuringly.

"Damn rat.. You better not catch a cold like last time!! We can't afford to have you change!!" Kyo said.

Tohru was feeling rather cheerful that they were more energetic now than when they were earlier that morning.

They proceeded walking to the school grounds with Kyo and Yuki arguing. Tohru glanced at her watch and screamed.

"Uwah!! Uo-chan and Hana-chan are suppose to meet me in the library before class started!! Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, I must go now! Gomen that I can't walk with you to class! Uwah!!" Tohru said quickly then ran off.

"Honda-san, be careful!!" Yuki said to her as she was running to the library.

"Wha!! Watch out!!!" Kyo yelled, seeing she had just bumped into the custodian and apologized enthusiastically then continued running.

"Honda-san can be so careless at times.... She cares more about others before herself to be exact." Yuki stated with a smile when Tohru's form disappeared behind the corner of a hallway.

"She's always smiling and granting everyone's wishes..." Kyo added. The two looked at each other, realizing they had just agreed on something, but quickly turned away.

Suddenly, a girl who looked amazingly like Tohru turned from a corner to go up the steps of a stairway. The only difference from her and Tohru was her eyes. They were so blank.. so full of sadness... yet she wore a smile. Both Yuki and Kyo were stunned to see her. They quickly ran to where she had stood. Gone. Without a trace, too.

* * *

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, do you mind if we go outside to eat today instead of going up to the roof to eat? I told Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun to meet us here as well as the Momiji and Hatsuharu," Tohru asked as the three walked to the door. 

"Sure, Tohru. We won't mind."

"Tohru, there's something I would like to ask yo--.." Hana started, but didn't finish. Yuki Sohma ran outside to where they had just arrived.

"Yuki-kun, what happened??" Tohru asked urgently.

"Kyo and I saw someone. She looked exactly like you!" he replied through deep breaths.

"Ehhh??" Tohru gave a shout of shock.

"Maybe it's someone else...? What if that person you saw really WAS Tohru???" Uo asked, disregarding his look of worry and fatigue.

"No way!! That was another girl!! We saw that girl after Tohru ran off to meet you two this morning! It couldn't be Tohru!" Kyo said, also urgency on his face to tell Tohru.

"A girl who looks like me? I haven't seen her though.." Tohru said, thinking.

"They are right." Hanajima said, "This morning I sensed Tohru-kun's waves and similar, yet new wave factors. It never happened before. Somone with the same waves... This identical girl, you say, could possibly be Tohru-kun's sibling or cousin." Hanajima said with her usual calm demeanor. They all trusted her on that.

Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma were walking around in a small yard behind the school.

"Momiji, we better go meet Yuki and the others now.. They're probably waiting for us." Haru stated. Momiji ignored him and proceeded to pick another flower.

"Momiji, are you even listening to me?!" Haru asked, feeling a bit annoyed now.

"Just a few more seconds! Come on, Haru, don't be such a Ha'ri!" Momiji said, smiling at all the wonderful flowers he was anticipating to pick.

Momiji's eyes landed on a small white delicate flower. He squealed in aniticipation as he went forward to pick it. A girl knelt down and picked it before he got a chance to.

"Hey, what's the big idea--." Momiji started, eyes traveling from the flower all the way up to the girl's face, "Tohru?!" Haru and Momiji said in unison.

"Ah! Tohru, did you get worried and and went looking for us? Sorry for making you worry. Gomen nasaii, Tohru!" Momiji apologized.

"Yes, gomen.." Haru said.

"Um.. I'm not Tohru..." she said shyly, "Watashi wa Tohya... Hikaru Tohya.."

"NANI?!?!?" Momiji and Haru said in unison again with shock.

* * *

"I don't understand this.. You mean, I've got a sister or.. a cousin who looks like me?!" Tohru said, starting to faint from confusion and shock. 

"H-Hai.. Honda-san.." Yuki said, going over to her to make sure she really doesn't faint.

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, everyone!!! Look at someone me and Haru found!" Momiji exclaimed while running over to them with a typical Haru and a secretly anxious Tohya walking behind him.

"That's her." Yuki said, surprised at how much the girl resembled Tohru.

"Holy--! Tohru, do you have a secret twin sister you've been keeping from us?!" Uotani asked. Tohru shook her head with a modest smile.

Tohru smiled at Tohya and walked up to her. "Konnichiwa, I'm Tohru Honda. These people are my friends, Uotani Arisa-san, Hanajima Saki-san, Sohma Yuki-san, Sohma Kyo-san. I see you've already met Sohma Momiji-san and Sohma Hatsuharu-san." She smiled pleasantly at her.

Tohya smiled, but looked reluctant to do so.

"Haijimemashite, minna-san.. I'm Hikaru Tohya.." she said, smiling at everyone, but Tohru.

"Hey, Tohya! I'm Uotani Arisa, but call me Uo. I really don't like my first name...", Uo said. Tohya nodded with a smile.

"Hikaru-san, you're new to our school, aren't you? If you would like, I could show you around. After all, it is my duty as school president to do so." Yuki said, smiling his "genuine" smile. Tohya blushed as he smiled at her. She only had just arrived at Kaibara High, but she heard rumors about the "Prince" Yuki and President Yuki Sohma already. Now he was smiling at her!

"Shut yer damn mouth, rat! Waving your authority at us like that... It'll be a shame if someone tries to take your cheese away!" Kyo spat. Yuki ignored him. Over the years, he had learned to ignore Kyo's provoking comments. (Go, Yuki, go!)

"Ooh! You really look like Tohru, Tohya! How are we ever going to tell you two apart!" Momiji said with his cute lil bunny self.

"Nice to meet you." Haru said, bowing.

"Hana, let's go.. We're suppose to go see Mayuko-sensei before class. Ja ne, everyone!" Uo said before going inside.

"Yes, goodbye... Tohya-san." Hanajima said to add to her weird enigmatic appearacnce.

"_Hana-chan?"_ thought Tohru curiously.

"Well class is going to start soon. We should go back inside." Yuki said.

"Yeah! I wanna go pick a few flowers before heading back! Haru, come on!" Momiji said, taking Haru by the hand and leading him back to the flower patch.

Tohru smiled and waved goodbye at the two. Tohya waved goodbye as well but not as enthusiastic as Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, you must help me with my homework! I have to hand it in to Mayuko-sensei and I'm not sure if it's all correct. Would you please look over it for me?" Tohru asked. Yuki gladly accepted and followed her to the school entrance. Tohya secretly looked at the two with envy.

"Goodbye, Kyo-kun, Tohya-san!" Tohru said before going inside. Yuki flashed Tohya a smile.

"So.. why do you look identical to Tohru, Tohya?" Kyo asked seeing that he had nothing else to say. Tohya looked down on the floor for a while before responding.

"Do you really wanna know.....Kyon-chan?" Tohya said, giving a playful grin at that last part.

"What didja call me?!?!?" Kyo yelled at her with rage. She laughed so hard, that she almost fell from it. He then realized who he yelled at, "Ah!! Ano, gomen....nasaii?" Tohya was laughing! Kyo didn't know what that had meant.

Every time he yelled at Tohru, she'd start apologizing, but Tohru wouldn't provoke him in the first place.

Seeing her face so full of happiness like that for the first time made Sohma Kyo laugh with her. He didn't know why either. He started laughing awkwardly then laughed loudly as if the funniest thing had just happened.

Kyo realized one thing. This girl may look like Tohru, sound like Tohru, smile and laugh like Tohru, but she wasn't Tohru.

Was this a good or bad thing? No one can say...

Author's Note: Yes, this isn't my original story "Sometimes The Truth Hurts" but I will be working on both and I will really really try to get both out at a faster rate. I am very sorry for this loong delay.

Okay, boys and girls! It's time for MOGETA, THE LAST CRUSADE!! If any of you heard of Jhonen and liked his crazy lil ways, you'd know that he has Filler Bunny to fill up the space left over for him. With all due respect to Jhonen-sama, the author (me) used Mogeta, the Last Crusade to be a "filler bunny" for her. The show "Endy Thingy" is now cancelled due to its lack of good titling. Now on with Mogeta: The Last Crusade!

- Mogeta, The Last Crusade -

Mogeta: Mogeta!!! O.o Mogee mog geta ta mogee ta ta! (translation: Our first guest for today is Kyo Sohma)

Kyo: What the hell?! A friggin character from a dumb movie is your host?! You guys are worse than the creators of Endy Thingy!

Author: We ARE the creators of Endy Thingy!

Kyo: Whatever. Say, let's talk about Jason! I really am getting interested in wrestling with that bear!

Mogeta: -look of confuscion- O.o Mo? Geta? Mogeta! Mooooogeeettttaaa!!! Mo GETA GETA TA TA?!!!? (I thought you didn't wrestle bears. Kyo lied! WHY LIE TO MOGETA!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO GET SQUISHED IN A MOGETA-LY FASHION?!?!)

Kyo: What? -confused-

Author: Kyo-kun, look up. I gave the translations for what he's saying... -sweatdrops-

Kyo: Oh, okay. Hmm.. -reads it- Um, I didn't lie! I never said I wouldn't fight bears! I fought them secretly at night while Tohru, that damn rat, Hatori, that dumb brother of Yuki's, and that drunken novelist were asleep. So I didn't lie! -nods at his own statement-

Mogeta: Mo mo Geta ge ge ta? (Did you ever watch Jason?)

Kyo: No. No, I didn't. Besides, why would I watch some dumb nature show about a bear and his ways of mating?

Mogeta: MOOOOGEETTTAA!! (YOU ARE SO DUUUMB!!)

Kyo: Hey, no, I'm not!! -angry-

Author: Kyo-kun, you aren't stupid, but what Mogeta here is trying to say, (-strokes Mogeta's cuute lil head-) is that Jason is not a bear. He's a demented psycho who likes to kill people. He is not a bear, but he's a human. Capice?

Kyo: -thinks for a while- So.. he's a bear who killed people...?

-Author and Mogeta faints-

Kyo: What? Oh well. I guess I have to do the concluding stuff. Tune in next time to see hear about Tohya's dramatic past. -reading the script- Wah?!?! I don't believe it! Tohya knows-- (Author goes over to cover Kyo's mouth)

Author: Ah, hehe.. Kyo-kun, please don't tell these people everything.. -sweatdrops-

Kyo: Why don't you ever use your name in here? It's always 'Author'.

Vee: -wonders herself- Um... Ja ne! Leave your reviews at the door please!


End file.
